Lost in Your Heart
by Pizza Faced Freak
Summary: I was just some dyke looking thing who happened to hate players and skanks. I was just mindng my own buisness. So why? Why him? Why did I fall for him? Well, he could've asked the same thing.NXM Same story by REDMUSHROOM
1. I Utterly Despise You

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original

Continued by her second account; Pizza Faced Freak

**Disclaimer: Sadly I could not have Gakuen Alice**

"_Spit, Chew, Gag on my words, the best you can do is digest them"_

Following words in Dictionary not found_

**Love** What the heck is that?

**Daddy** Dad my ass!

**Seductive**Hahahaha…No.

That's Mikan Sakura's dictionary for you. She's all baggy T-shirts and loose jeans, chains down the side and skateboard by her side. Yup! That's her.

This didn't mean she wasn't "hot", oh no, you see that was just her problem, Mikan Sakura WAS hot. It's just she did all she could to hide it, she didn't appreciate being "hot". For the most part it worked, it was all about first glances for most people and most people usually didn't look twice at her. She herself didn't really care it was all "greek" to her, she didn't even notice. Though sometimes she does dress the way she wants too in her tight goth attire but that's really only with friends.

Mikan lives with her grandpa in Tokyo. Her mom died at birth and her pop split when she was 9, he couldn't "handle the emotional stress". Grandpa wasn't her blood really, but he took her in off the orphanage when she was 10. She has nothing but respect and trust for the old man. Espeacially since the orphanage was filled with drug dealers and abuse. Anyway let's check her out…

-

**MRKKKEEEESSSTTT….**

Mikan chuckled as she skated down a wooden ramp that led her towards her school.

She just keyed a car stuck in traffic, leaving a long scratch on the side. The driver was a classmate of hers who she hated to the core, known as the one and only Natsume Hyuuga a popular, high and mighty, bastard who just loves being a womanizer.

How oblivious of him she snickered, he must be too busy playing another one of his bimbos. Even on his way to school in his car he still has time to be a playboy! Though she couldn't wait to see his face when he hopped out of his car only to find out his newest sports car was all keyed up. Psht, richboy.

The only thing she possibly hated more was the bimbo with him, her bitch cousin Sumire, she lived in Tokyo but lived with Mikan's aunt. She refused to live with her aunt because of Sumire's annoying personality. They went to the same school but since Sumire was popular and a bitch, Mikan an outcast they ignored one another. In fact they were bitter enemies, no one knew they were related.

Mikan jumped off the trail of twists and turn and skated into the school parking lot for Alice Academy.

She met up with her friends who detested "the populars" as much as she did, they were Hotaru Imai a cold scientist aka Ice Queen and Mikan's best friend, Yuu a smart awkward shy boy who liked to help Hotaru, Tsubasa totally calm and cool girls' heart throb, and Koko our little joker.

"Yo, guess whose car I just nailed?" said Mikan smirking at her current accomplishment.

"Who?" said Hotaru unsurprised catching Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko's attention.

"The womanizer himself." said Mikan, proudly smirking.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko with general interest as Hotaru looked slightly amused.

They all started to stroll towards the front of the parking lot looking for the newly keyed car. They saw the dear womanizer's car towards the front of the parking lot and began to crouch down by a nearby Honda.

Out the shot-gun door came Sumire who was followed by her back-seat groupies they exchanged squeals like the slutty bitches they were.

Kinda like seals when there in pain.

Out came the womanizer, haha this pretty much IS his name, he walked to the other side of the car to where the girls were.

More 'seal's having root canals' sounds.

When he arrived he noticed the long key-stripe across his car, his staring caused the attention of the girls towards the key-stripe also.

Natsume looked pissed.

"Oh my gawddd!! Someone keyed your car!!! Who would do such a thing!?" Shrieked the whores.

"Action." whispered Mikan as she got up from her spot and casually walked closer to the car.

Her friends followed suit.

"Wow, look it's the womanizer featuring this weeks' sluts!" yelled Mikan over to them, this was followed by laughs and smirks from the rest of the gang.

Natsume glared at them along with the various whores.

"Shut up, bitch!" Almost screamed Sumire.

Tantrum?

"Oh she's sensitive." Said Hotaru nonchalantly but before Sumire could answer Mikan cut her off.

"Oi… nice car." Mikan said to Natsume sarcastically, her smirk prominent.

"Bitch, you did this." Said Natsume angered.

"Have any proof? Even so can't richboy just call his nanny to take care of it?" said Mikan.

"Whatever." Said Natsume still mad but without proof. He picked up his cell and called a car station for a new paint job.

Mikan grunted, aw no play today.

She and her friends walked away leaving the panicky sluts and Natsume.

They walked into school, they were probably going to be late but it's not like they cared, well except Yuu and his over-reactive parents. He was running to class by now he might just make it a little bit before the bell.

The rest just got their stuff and casually walked to class, Tsubasa and Koko went the other direction while Mikan and Hotaru went to their first class which they had together. They arrived at their classroom just after Sumire apologized for being so late and Natsume coolly walked in and sat down. They were in Mikan and Hotaru's class also but they sat upfront and Mikan and Hotaru sat in the back to avoid having to interact. Hotaru and Mikan walked in.

" Ms. Sakura and Ms. Imai why are you late?" asked Mr. Narumi

Mikan glared coldly at him "No reason." She said they took their seat in the back.

Mr. Narumi grimaced but didn't do anything. Instead he spoke.

"I have to go to meeting, kids, be quite and sit here for just a few minutes, okay, students."

As soon as he left Sumire got up and went over to Mikan.

"Slut! Why'd you do that? It's all your fault I'm late!" screamed Sumire.

Mikan was annoyed she wanted to listen to relax but no, now she had to deal with this.

"I'm a slut? Ha. It's not my fault, it's your own fault for being such a whore." said Mikan coldly.

Sumire was now angry and tried to push Mikan, but It didn't work. Mikan grabbed her hands and was now standing and furious. She tightened her grip so Sumire couldn't even move her fingers.

"Try that again and you'll need to buy way more cover-up for that face of yours!" boomed Mikan.

No one had seen her like this before she always threatened but never anything physical, they were stunned. Then again, no one had actually dared to touch Mikan before.

Sumire, being stubborn, thought she was joking and persisted moving round and trying to hurt her. Mikan had enough. She smacked Sumire roughly, sending her to the ground making Sumire cry.

Mikan growled.

"Don't get in my face." She scowled coldly. Such a drama queen, she didn't even hurt Sumire bad.

Hotaru looked solemnly at Sumire, Sumire looked back up with her and put a hand out to her with a hand over her head.

"Help, look what she did to me!"

"Your pretty much a waste of human life." She stated.

Both her and Mikan glared at her and then Mikan sat back down.

Natsume didn't bother helping Sumire up, she meant nothing to him.

So Sumire got up and went to Natsume

"Natsumeee, darling did you see what that bitch did to me?!?! Do something!!"

Natsume looked at her, "I'm dumping you" he said.

Getting up he was followed by much nicer and more humble best friend Ruka Nogi who had crystal eyes and blonde hair.

Sumire was shocked and began to cry dramatically falling to the ground soon to be comforted by her fake groupies, after all they only used her to get with Natsume.

Mikan frowned she may hate that Sumire but that Hyuuga,

She utterly despised him.

He use's girl's constantly.

It made her want to puke, though it was half the girlies faults for being so utterly stupid.

She sighed and began thinking of her past.

_I won't be fooled again._

**Wooo its Done :D**

***Freshly Edited**

**Forever in your dept**

**RedMushroom-Pizza Face**


	2. Memories of Him

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

Pizza Faced Freak

"_Too Love is a risk to be Hated in return."_

**2nd Chapter :D**

**WOOO.**

Flashback

"_I..I love you." She was looking unusually weak and helpless, she stared over at the figure leaning on the wall a couple feet away._

_The guy was messing with a normal looking prostitute, biting her neck as she giggled stupidly, he smirked looking up to make eye contact with the brunette._

"_Eh.. You want some too? Well come over here, there's room for two." He said feeling up the slut's chest as she leaned on him._

"_No! I don't want you to use me... I'm serious I love you." She said stern yet wide eyed and sweating at the sight before her. Her heart was about to shatter._

_**Baka! He's only going to use you, how could someone like **__**you**__** possibly mean anything to him **__she thought tears beginning to form __**No way! I'm not going to fucking cry!**_

"_Ehn, I don't like you, I was only toying with you, so we could do it." He said nonchalantly._

_Her hair began covering her eyes, "P-please, tell me you're lying." _

_He looked up slightly "No, did you think I actually felt anything for you? Your ugly and stupid, I hate you." He said moving his hand toward the girl's panties, "Yeah get lost, Ugly." The prostitute said giggling. _

_The poor girl jabbed her teeth into her lip letting it bleed, she felt hot tears coming, she was choking on air, a single tear fell from her cheek._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to actually believe in you, don't worry I won't make the mistake again." She dashed off. She'd never come back to the school again, she quickly transferred to Alice Academy along with her best friend._

_**Back to the boy (a/n: Mikan doesn't know about this part.)**_

_He pushed the girl off him, she stopped acting drunk. "What the hell?" _

"_I didn't need your input, get lost, bitch." He was looking angry and cold._

_She scurried away._

_**How does that girl constantly get to me?**_

End Flashback

**RINGGG RINGGGG**

The lunch bell summoned Mikan from her trance.

She got up along with Hotaru who had noticed her distantness, she knew why.

They meet up with Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa,

They went to their usual table and sat down.

In walked Natsume Hyuuga with Ruka Nogi and by their side was their usual group of Mochu, a black spikey haired boy with frustrated green eyes and Youchi a gray haired freshman who was Natsume's brother.

They walked to a table where crazed fan girls quickly looked and swooned. Sumire and her girls walked towards them.

"Natsumee-kunnn," she said annoyingly "I know you didn't mean what happened this morning and I forgive you!" she said happily.

"Get out of here, I dumped you" Natsume said coolly not even looking at Sumire.

His mind was set on someone.

_That Mikan Sakura girl, what the hell is with that girl, no one treats me like that, she and her stupid group are way too annoying._

Natsume snapped out to see Sumire screaming and throwing a major fight over him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME NATSUMEE-KUN, YOU ARE MINE, NATSUME-KUN, MINEE!" She ranted, being dragged away by groupies on her heels.

-

Mikan was annoyed. _Stupid Sumire making all this damn noise._

_**Attn: All students we are glad to present to you, The High School Prom, to be held in the Ballroom next Friday! **_yelped a happy faculty member.

The intercom boomed.

Mikan grunted and the rest of their table frowned, they tried going to the prom last year it was a tragic disappointment. The Music sucked. The dancing sucked. The prom queen sucked, it was Sumire. How did that even happen!?

They were definitely weren't going.

But there was something even worse about prom time…

Natsume glared at the announcement, stupid prom. It was a useless waste of energy. He knew that his best friend was going to be pulling a 'Natsume what else is there to do?' and make him go.

He grumbled.

And even worse…

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga thought the same thing…

_Fan boys!_

_Fan girls!_

**And it just felt so right to end here!**

***Freshly Edited**

**Forever in your debt,**

**RedMushroom-Pizza Faced Freak**


	3. Stumbling on Thoughts of You

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

Pizza Faced Freak

"_Kissing is not a sport for the faint hearted."_

**Bahh Humbug. R&R.**

School was over and Mikan was drifting through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She was comfortable with the smug uncaring looks of the people bumping into her and passing her by. Completely invisible, when your invisible you tend to forget how really hard it is to speak up and be noticed because you never are.

But Mikan was always noticed whether it was from her unusually grumpy behavior or perhaps her stunning looks. Whoever was a freak enough to make a fan club over her just set a point proven. Japanese people obsess much too openly.

Well she actually knew who made her fan club. Tsubasa, Tch. Traitor. It was quite an amusing story.

Flashback

"_Hahaa" Mikan laughed in front of her friends Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa, and Hotaru. "TsuTsu-kunn looks like your frantic fan girlies are gonna get you." Mikan teased Tsubasa, as he glared._

"_You couldn't last one day having a fan club." He said determined "In fact I wanna see you try, Mikan Sakura I bet you that if I make a fan club that obsesses over you, you will not possibly be able to take it for 1 day, if I win I get to keep the fan club, permanently." he said smirking_

_Interested in the bet, Mikan pondered. "What do I get if I win?" _

_Tsubasa thought and, although grim, knew what to do. _

"_You can be the leader of my fan club." _

_Knowing the possible things she could do with that power._

_Hotaru, was excited to have fresh customers if this fan club came, she could sell pictures, Hotaru well… she was very greedy. Yuu and Koko stood watching the scene._

"_Hn, alright Tsu-chan I'll win your bet and prove that your just a wuss."_

_She didn't even think that Tsubasa would find anyone who would join! Ha!_

_But he did. With just a few photo's of her in well-fitting clothes._

_And Mikan was dying, within hours of the first day. She lost and hence the fan club remained._

End Flashback

Mikan chuckled, _Damn that Tsubasa!_

She came out of her thoughts and knew she was traveling her everyday route too her house, of course on her trusty skateboard. She turned swiftly on Kasawagi Rd. she paced down the winded downhill road until she turned again into a small lane that dead-ended into a green field and orchard for miles.

At the end of the lane in the corner was a small humble yet nice home that had the best view on the block. She hopped off and picked up her board and walked in her home.

"Oji-chan?" she called happily, she showed a new side of her to her grandpa "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Mi-chan!" Rejoiced an old man with a kind smile on his face, he went up and hugged Mikan as she returned the hug.

She walked up the small stair case to the 2nd floor, which had a short hallway with 3 doors and a latter at the end leading to the attic. The 1st door was Oji-chan's room, the 2nd a guest room and the 3rd was a bathroom, Mikan climbed the latter into her room. It was the best room in the house she would claim.

It had a 10 foot ceiling the room was in a triangular shape, full wall windows took the length of the back wall which had gray curtains that were currently open to show the magnificent view of the orchard field.

Her bed was in the left corner beside the window and her dresser on the other side of the room as her bed, her walls had posters all over them covering over red wallpaper. She had lush rug flooring and there was another room in the corner near the door that was made into a medium size bathroom which had tile. She had a closet next to her dresser. She had a bean bag chair with other furniture, like a desk and so on. But the best part was how her windows could slide open for people to step out on to a small porch.

She sighed, Oji-chan insisted on her getting such a great room but she felt undeserving. Oji-chan was so awfully kind to her. She threw her book bag on her bed and her skate board on a rack with three other skateboards next to an acoustic and electric guitar. She had a little guitar experience.

She shuffled to her closet. She was going to meet up with Hotaru and Tsubasa to shred and skate a little, Hotaru just taped it actually. They might go down to the Killer Coffee Café, they had good music there, and she knew some of the people too.

She was looking too change into something nice for them. Something she'd only wear with friends.

She picked a pair of black skinny jeans with some red & black plaid _VANS _and a tight fitting red tee shirt that had a black skull centered on it. She put on a black & white SKA belt with a few chains dangled down her side and grabbed her board.

Rushing downstairs she said goodbye to Oji-chan and skated to Paranoid Park. Paranoid Park was a twisted outside skate complex where all the tough skaters went.

Mikan entered coolly finding Hotaru and Tsubasa waiting for her at the entrance. They'd gone there tons of times and people knew they weren't to be played with.

Mikan got some hellos from some punks she had met here, she waved back at them with a nice smirk. Hotaru got out her camcorder and started taping Mikan and Tsubasa flipping up ollies and doing 360ies with their own original stuff mixed in.

By the time they were done it was 10 p.m. so they headed down to the coffee shop. When they got there the cashier took their order.

"Yeah, I'd like two coffee frapp's and a skin milk coffee latte, tall." Mikan said paying for everyone.

They sat down in a booth enjoying each other's company.

-

I wasn't concentrated on my driving as I captured the girl in the passenger seat's lips and started toying her.

Wait...what's her name again? Ehh, whatever, it doesn't even matter.

Although I was in lip lock with a hot skank my mind was pestering me on something

_Why the hell am I so interested in that Mikan Sakura girl?! WAIT wth!? Did I just say __interested__!?! Natsume get a hold of yourself._

I continued driving my 2nd car, a hot red jaguar, since my new one was in the shop.

Tch, whatever.

I parked on the side of the rode to this Killer café place or whatever and got out with Ms. Whats-her-face in the shot gun. I was in a thirsty mood. Always am before and after _it._ I walked in, immediately getting more attention than I want, as always. That chick beside me actually thought she might be even half the reason. Hah. Idiot.

That was besides the point, what I noticed first thing was that Imai chick and the Tsubasa kid glaring at me and across from them I could only see the back of a beautifully figured brunette.

_And who is that?_ I wondered, I squinted.

_Damn! Was that Mikan Sakura? _Before I could make sure the girl whipped around seeing me, and became flustered and grumpy.

"Hyuuga." She muttered silently, but I heard.

_Wth is with her and not saying my name? What the hell!?! Why do I even care?_

-

This afternoon could've been PERFECT but no stupid womanizing freak had to ruin it with the bimbo of today! Annoyed I stood up, followed by Hotaru and Tsubasa, and went out the door passing Hyuuga on my way.

"You ruin everything, Hyuuga" I whispered at him so that only he and I could hear.

"You interest me, little girl." He said right back.

_Wtfh!?! What did he just say!??!!?_

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

I squeezed my eyes tightly stepping out onto the paved side walk.

_Stupid Natsume, I hate you!_

Opening my eyes again, I saw daylight.

_Did I just feel my heart beat jump!?_

**Forever in your Debt,**

***Freshly Edited**

**RedMushroom- Pizza Faced Freak**


	4. Mind Numbing Thoughts

Lost in your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

Pizza Faced Freak

"_Loneliness and Invisible go hand in hand."_

**IM SORRRYYYY**_ D:_

My alarm rang at 7:00 a.m. I swiftly got up and quietly went down to the kitchen nook, as not too wake up Oji-chan. I drank some orange juice and had a bowl of _Pebbles_. Sighing I started to think and wash my dishes returning to my bathroom for a shower.

_What was up with yesterday afternoon? Why did Hyuuga say that...I'm ashamed of myself, did I actually think he liked me for a split second!?_

_What is with me, ugh! Just act like it never happened, Mikan._

I hopped out of the shower wrapping a green body length towel around myself as I went to dry my hair.

I combed out my snarls and looked in the mirror. I was wearing loose fitting black jeans with chains all over them and a baggy T-shirt with a sweatshirt. My outfit wasn't what I was paying attention too.

I was looking deeply in my amber orbs, I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed this but one of my eyes was slightly darker than the other, it was hard to tell unless you stared straight at them for a bit. She had been doing that a lot lately just staring herself down in the mirror, out of nowhere.

_Sometimes I forget, Who I am. _

I looked at the clock, 7:30, I had to be at school at 8, better hustle.

She grabbed her board and headed to school with her backpack.

It was Friday she thought gratefully meeting up with Yuu, Koko, and Hotaru in the parking lot.

Tsubasa must be fighting the early morning fan girl rush, I didn't have to worry since my fan club was worried I would kill them If they got too close, but then again Prom was coming around and you can never be to certain.

We walked towards the school together, until we were stopped by, ugh, Sumire.

"Sakuraa! I'm giving you a warning stay away from _my _Natsume-samaa" she said evilly along with of course 'the group', _did she even go anywhere without them?_

Mikan breathed in and out about to take her down, luckily she didn't have too.

"Didn't he dump you." Said Hotaru emotionless, which lead too,

"Definition; I never want to see you again." Continued Yuu smiling, followed by

"Ha ha and if you don't get that, you're just stupid." Laughed Koko mockingly

And finally

"Unfortunately for Hyuuga, you are stupid." Grinned Tsubasa. He had appeared behind Sumire's crowd.

"That sum's it up." Mikan stated, smiling inwardly at her friends having her back.

Sumire stamped her foot "Heed my warning, Sakura." She and company stomped off.

Mikan shrugged and went back to her friends, "Hey Tsu-chan." She said cutely, of course in the privacy of her friend's gaze.

Tsubasa smiled, "Yo." He said casually. Then Yuu noticed the time,

"Hey guys I have to go, class is gonna start in 5 min." Yuu said nervously.

"Mmmkay, see you later." Mikan smirked. Yuu scurried off.

Koko went over to Tsubasa, "Later." They said, walking away.

Hotaru and Mikan walked to their classroom, when they arrived the classroom was noisy and loud, They walked in and sat down.

-

In walked Mikan. I looked at her she was wearing her usual bagginess, he remembered yesterday.

_Why the hell did I say that!? I just said it out loud, out of nowhere. Ughh but she was so good looking! What? Ehnn, DAMNIT!_

My usual manga was propped on my face as I sat lazily with my feet on my desk. But I was preoccupied looking at the brunette.

_Why doesn't she dress the way she did yesterday?? She'd be more attractive…God why do I care?!?_

I looked up to see Sumire hovering above me.

_UGH what the hell._

"What do you want?" I said smugly

"Natsumeee-sama" she said annoyingly "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"No." I said.

"What!? I won't take no for an answer!" she shrieked

_What the hell?_

"NATSUME GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!" She screamed.

I was about to tell her to get lost when

"Shut up, and leave him alone, Sumire." Mikan stated coldly.

_Shit._

Sumire stomped over to her, "NATSUME IS MINE, BITCH! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!" She whaled and screamed.

"I don't want your stupid Hyuuga, I just want you to shut the hell up." She said pissed.

I stared, what the hell, she called me _Stupid Hyuuga_!

I growled.

_Why was she getting to me?_

"THAT'S IT BITCH!!!!!" Sumired yelled, killing my eardrums.

But what happened next was REALLY unpredictable.

She punched Mikan in the face.

Mikan was definitely not prepared she fell out of her seat to the floor, the impact to the cold tile knocked her out.

Sumire laughed, no one not even her friends followed her in it.

I stood up abruptly scooping Mikan into his arms (BRIDAL!3)

Hotaru followed me as I rushed to the nurse.

_What the hell, did I just do that on instinct?!_

**Doneee Chapter 4 :D**

**Forever in your debt,**

**RedMushroom – Pizza Faced Freak.**


	5. Ouch, I'm Falling

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

Pizza Faced Freak.

" _I don't need a coat to keep me warm, I need you."_

**Another Chapter :D **

My head was hazy and aching,

All I can see is the darkness.

_Hello_

_**Hello**_

_Who are You?_

_**I am You.**_

_Who am I?_

_**Don't You Know?**_

_No._

No answer.

_Hello? Chotto matte! Come back, come back...I don't know who I am._

My eyes abruptly fluttered open only to see the whiteness of a medical room.

"Oi, Look who's up." A way too familiar voice said.

"Mikan," That was definitely Hotaru "are you okay?" she stated calmly.

"Hotaru, is Natsume Hyuuga here, and am I in hell?" I stated.

"Hell, no." she hesitated "Hyuuga, yes."

I flew up and glared at the ruby red eyes staring at me next to Hotaru.

"Why are you here!?" I close to shouted.

" I carried you here, baka." He grunted.

I shut up.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP.**

_Wth!? Hyyyuuuggaaaaa! Toying with my freaking emotions, again!_

"What cat got your tongue?" he stated, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said pissed.

Hotaru stood there watching as the doctor came in.

"Mikan-san, you can go home now, You''ll be fine just avoid any head injuries in the future." The doctor said smiling.

I nodded and got up with Hotaru and walked to the door to see Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa looking like worry warts in the waiting room. They jumped up.

"Mikan!" they stated in unison, coming over and hugging me.

-

I growled

_What the hell? That stupid, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Koko all over Mikan._

_Woah am I jealous? Ahh wtf!?_

He said slowly burning with restrained anger.

He watched as everyone left except for Mikan who came back to change, when she came back out from the bathroom she walked towards me.

"Thanks, _Natsume_." She mumbled, soon walking away.

I covered myself with my bangs until she left.

I didn't want her to see how cherry red my face was.

_Am I falling for Mikan Sakura?_

**Thursday before Prom**

I grunted miserably, I had gotten asked to the prom more times then I wanted too this year. I was determined not to go and I had already been invited to a wild skate party at Freakazoid, a really unique skating park, there'd be music, drinks, skating, everything and no stupid dresses. Even better, no one besides me and my friends would be there from our school.

I was actually looking forward to it, I knew I was going to be one of the small few NOT going to Prom, I didn't care.

It was lunch, so I strolled in the cafeteria with Hotaru going to Tsubasa, Yuu, and Koko, we grabbed some food and sat down.

I knew Koko and Yuu were going to Prom, only because there long time girlfriends Nonoko and Anna convinced them. That was okay, I liked the eccentric two even if they got just a bit annoying. I had already informed Hotaru about the party and she was down, so I was going to ask Tsubasa.

"Hey Tsubasa, there's gonna be a shred party over at Freakazoid, tomorrow night, you wanna go?" I asked casually, I didn't intervene in conversations much so my friend's eye's were on me.

"Sure," he said "When do you guys want to meet up?" he said knowing that Hotaru was coming, we were always together.

"How about 9insh my place we can skate from there." I said.

"Good with me see you then." Tsubasa said .

"Aw, man I wanna go, but Nonoko wants me to go to Prom with her so bad, I can't just deny." Whined Koko

"The smaller pain's of having girlfriend's." agreed Yuu.

"C'mon guys I'm sure if your together it won't _completely _suck." I said.

"Enhhahh." Groaned Koko and Yuu displeased.

-

A table away a certain red-eyed player was listening in.

He leaned too his crystal eyed second hand man, knowing he was dateless "Ruka, lets go to Freakazoid for a party instead of Prom, tomorrow night." He said

"Ehh? Natsume that'll be boring!" Ruka said

"No it won't, trust me." Natsume said leaving no room for discussion

_It'll be most interesting Ruka, that's for sure._

**Donee ;D**

**Wooohooo.**

**Forever in your debt,**

***Freshly edited**

**RedMushroom- Pizza Faced Freak**


	6. First to Admit

Lost in your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

"_Your prepared for anything when you start to carry ChapStick around in your pocket."_

**I am so excited for this chapter :DD**

**WOOO WOOOO**

_Oh my god. The Prom's tonight! Oh I hope something amazingly magical will happen…_

**Shut up, Your annoying.**

_Don't be sour! Just because you have no one to go to the Prom with, ha ha ha._

**Heh. I'd never want to go to the stupid Prom with some stupid guy.**

_What!? Prom is the best! Its gonna be like a fairy tale, I'm sure!_

**Sorry to get your hope's up but its not, its just a stupid party, that you'll only remember because you wasted more money than you should've on a dress. It's a waste of time.**

_That's what you think! You'll be all left out when the best memories are made! Everyone's going to be at Prom!_

**I'm not.**

_And where will you be? At home by yourself!? Hah ha!_

**No, I'm going to be at the BEST party. With REAL friends. With NO ONE to bother me.**

I grunted. All day I had been having a mind war with everyone else in the school, okay so that's really weird of me, but all day I hear is non-stop prom, I mean, c'mon, SHUT UP.

Then again every time someone say's how much fun they were going to have, I smile inwardly because no matter how much fun they have I knew I was going to have better.

I smirked, as the bell signaled us to end our school day.

I walked towards, my locker and got my stuff I started heading home.

I arrived at my house, and went upstairs, I looked at the clock.

5:48

I had about 3 hours until the party, I suddenly heard the door bell and went to see who it was. Hotaru stood there in front of me.

"Are you going to let me in or stand there, idiot." She stated. I gestured her in.

"You're here early" I said, "Lets get ready together" she replied.

I looked over at her bag, "Okay." I smiled.

We walked to my room, Hotaru had been to my house several times before.

She smiled at my grandpa as we passed him on the steps, she too enjoyed my Oji-chan as her own. I smiled.

When we got to my room, we decided on taking showers first.

I went first, I walked into my bathroom setting up anything for Hotaru if she needed it, I looked around.

I sighed. My Oji-chan spoil me way too much, I had a Jacuzzi sized bathtub, the shower head was big and lavish. I started my shower, using strawberry herbal soaps and all. When I was finished I walked out in a green towel and let Hotaru go in.

As she showered, I dried myself off and got in boy short black underwear with a white halter over top my matching black laced bra so I could decide what to wear.

Hotaru got out and got in dark purple underwear with a black t-shirt. We began picking out clothes.

"Hey Hotaruuu, what are you wearing." I said pointing to her bag.

She went over and took out a nice fitting black band shirt that said _My Chemical Romance _across it. She had also had a red school girl mini skirt that matched the letters of her shirt. She was going to wear fishnets with big black old combat boots that laced up to half way up her calf. She was going to wear black star studded earrings with a red clip in her hair.

"It's so awesome!" I yelped. We went to my closet and debated what I'd wear.

We choose faded grey skinny jeans that clinged to me with big black and red plaid laced skater shoes. I also had a tight red halter that showed from my belly button down, with the words _Eat your heart out_ across it in black letters. I had a silver stud in a heart shape on my eyebrow. I put my hair in two long braids.

I looked at the clock.

8:53

Me and Hotaru went down stairs and on the couch until Tsubasa came.

-

Today was a very, strange day.

You might say it's because I'm nervous for stupid Prom, well then you're wrong.

It was because not only was a certain beautiful brunette girl floating about my mind but a certain feeling I didn't understand was caught all up in my throat.

I sat down to lunch, gazing lazily upon Mikan Sakura.

_What is with that girl, she's so…different. _

I was going to skip prom and follow a girl all the way to some skater party, god, since when did Natsume Hyuuga get this desperate!?

I sighed. I wanted to know all about her.

When classes ended I strolled to the parking lot with my blonde haired blue-eyed companion, I knew very well that when he figured out I wasn't actually even invited to this party he'd be infuriated but then again it was just a rough house skater party. You didn't get invitations or anything, you just show up.

We hopped in my corvette and arrived at my mansion like estate, I had done all the research the night before. Where the party was and who was going there. No one was really going to show up from our school. Figure's.

Ruka took the spare room across from mine as we got ready.

I looked at the clock.

8:53

I rounded up Ruka and we had my Chauffeur drive us a just a couple blocks away from the park we hopped out and I told him I'd call when we wanted to be picked up.

I wasn't stupid, I had brought a skateboard. I knew how too skate, and I was pretty good. Most people don't know I skate, probably because I drive cars now, although I'm not really supposed too.

I only have a Learner's Permit, eh whatever. The area was rundown and no one really lived about the street, we continued walking the winding path just about until it hit a black wooded forest.

Ruka was having a fuss.

"Natsume, what the hell!? There's no _decent _party that goes on in the woods!" Ruka debated

Looking over at him I grunted a "Hurry up." and left him with no choice but to follow his ride home.

The blackened trees started to clear and a ditch with an industrial cement bridge arching over it.

But that wasn't what we were looking at.

Memorizing beat thumping loudly in to the evening lightened sky, at first we only heard the loud thump of the rhythm that shook the ground. We looked to the source and gazed in shock.

Inside the amazingly big and out of place ditch a skate park was occupied by hundreds of rejected and out of place teens, they danced wildly with vigor tightly packed together circling around the dips, pipes, bowls and ramps of the skate park. Others skated amongst the partying teens. The park had and an amazing combination of high industrial ramps and good old mother nature.

In the center was a concrete bowl, the biggest in the park. It went under the bridge dividing the ditch into two sides of skate freedom. Skaters buzzed around the bowl dipping and twisting, some flipping off the sides of the bridge, you could've skated right under the bridge it if was humanly possible.

The sight was at minimum standard, amazing.

My ruby eyes were excited, something that didn't spark me often and Ruka well he was practically rolling down the sides of the ditch already.

I scanned the area spotting what I wanted, a brunette haired girl about to go in the bowl with her skate board. Beside her a stotic raven haired girl taping her every move and on the other side a tall blue haired guy who was also on a skate board like the brunette. She was smiling, I smiled a small little thing that almost went unnoticed by Ruka.

"Let's go." We walked casually down the ditch like others who had came from other parts of forest.

They too walked like hypnotized zombies to the rampaging blood rush of teen spirit.

As we walked closer the voice of the music came and shot and the words were clear, The anxiety was rushing in me and my thoughts were hardly sane anymore and something so unbelievably possible passed through my mind,

_I want Mikan Sakura and she will be mine._

**To be Continued**

**Teeheee :D **

**Feel the ultimate suspense?**

**Forever in your debt,**

***Edit**

**RedMushroom- Pizza Faced Freak **


End file.
